As a conventional electric wire with terminal, one disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. This electric wire with terminal includes: an electric wire covering the outer periphery of a core wire with an insulating coating; and a terminal connected to an exposed portion of the core wire not covered with the insulating coating. The terminal has a flat plate-shaped board portion on which the core wire is placed and a wire barrel that projects from the board portion and is crimped onto the core wire.
A region extending from the board portion to the end of the insulating coating is covered with a heat-shrinkable tube. One of the ends of the heat-shrinkable tube covers the core wire onto which the wire barrel is crimped and the other end is in close contact with the insulating coating.